


Necking

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was a walking catalog of Sam's erogenous zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking

Gabriel was a walking catalog of Sam's erogenous zones. Hell, he created new ones every time he brushed Sam's skin. The flat of his hand trailing along the planes of Sam's stomach. The whisper of his lips along Sam's thighs. The caress of his tongue along the line of Sam's neck.

He was currently laving a bite mark he'd left at the junction of Sam's neck and shoulder, sucking the tender skin there and causing shudders to run down Sam's spine. "Stop playing," Sam protested, but he tilted his head to the side to allow Gabriel better access to his neck. Gabriel smiled against his skin and licked a long stripe along the tendons there.

"Patience," Gabriel murmured, "is its own reward."

Sam snorted indelicately. For patience read "teasing" in Gabriel's vocabulary. Gabriel nuzzled the skin behind Sam's ear and ran a hand through Sam's hair, pushing back the unruly mop. "I could decorate you with love bites," Gabriel suggested.

Sam blushed, imagining Dean's reaction. "Stop thinking about your brother," Gabriel admonished, nipping Sam's neck. "What do _you_ want?"

A dozen thoughts flooded Sam's mind, and Gabriel chuckled. "I can do all that. And more." He placed a row of kisses along Sam's jaw and murmured, "Shall we try licking you from head to toe first?"

Sam could only mumble pleased agreement.


End file.
